


Old Flame

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ONEUS (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But when are my fics beat read, Fuck Canon, How Do I Tag, Keonhee is a panicked gay, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably missing a tag, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Tattoo Artist Lee Keonhee, The year is 2028, or 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Keonhee has been invited to a reunion party for his friend group. He didn't realize his high school crush would be there.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 1





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ready for To Be Or Not To Be but you know. Also I'm not a tattoo artist so sorry for the inaccuracies. I also realized, minutes before posting, that I barely wrote Leedo in anywhere and I'm sorry. T^T

"Come on hyung! When's the last time you stayed up past 3?" Dongju asked. Keonhee thought for a second, "2020 during the pandemic so I could binge Sky Castle, 100 Days My Prince, Hi Bye Mama, It's Okay To Not Be Okay, and Hospital Playlist. And besides, you know I'm not really the type to party." The younger piercer frowned, "There goes 130 hours of your life you could have used to sleep. Besides, it's your reunion party! All your friends are gonna be there! And if you're lucky, Gunmin hyung might be there too. He's related to Seonghwa hyung. Don't you still have a crush on him?" Keonhee scoffed, "That was sophomore year! Bold of you to assume I had friends." "What am I then? Chopped liver?" A new voice asked. "Hwanwoong! Youngjo hyung! What are you two doing here?" "Ravn's finally convinced me to get a couple tattoo. Besides I have a reason to stay," Hwanwoong held up his right hand. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ENGAGED! CONGRATULATIONS!" Keonhee screamed. "Hyung, my ears," Dongju begged, "Congratulations by the way." "Sorry Doong," Keonhee turned to his friend, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. When did this happen?" Ravn smiled, "Last night. Geonhak finally talked some sense into me saying we'll all be dead before I propose. We went out to a nice restaurant. Then to the location we where we had our first date. I got down on one knee, gave a sappy speech, Woongie cried, and the rest is history." Keonhee walked over to his computer and pulled out his drawing tablet, "What a sap hyung. So what were you guys thinking?" "Maybe a half heart on each side with 12/17/21 in black," Hwanwoong replied. Keonhee toyed with the idea for a minute, "Let me guess, that's the first day you two started dating. So cheesy." He turned the computer screen to the couple, "How does this look?" "It looks great Keon," Ravn smiled. "But the real question is, facing you guys or away from you guys?" "I think away will look better," Hwanwoong replied. "Okay, I can get a stencil ready in about five minutes," Keonhee grabbed a sheet from the printer, "Just saying, Dongju will probably try to bribe you to get a piercing."

Keonhee quickly got the stencil done and went back to the lobby, "Hold your arms out. Just want to the placing right." The couple held out their arms. Keonhee carefully laid the stencils on and peeled off the smooth plastic of Hwanwoong, "You're first Woong." "So, you going to the reunion party? It's just our friend group." Hwanwoong asked. Keonhee turned on the machine, "I don't know. You know I never liked to party." Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, "Remember college? You literally almost failed the fall semester of our senior year because you were out every other night. SENIOR YEAR!" Keonhee scoffed, "And suddenly my arm lost all feeling." "Keon, just remember I'm paying you. Also, you are going to that reunion party whether you like it or not. You literally have not been to a party in 10 years! Please! For me," Hwanwoong asked. Keonhee finished up the tattoo, "Fine. Now get your man in here. I'll give both of you the tattoo aftercare lecture later." Ravn came in, "Hey Keon." "Hey hyung. So, how's life?" The sheet of the stencil came off, "Good. A bit hectic considering I have a wedding to plan. How are you?" Ravn was first greeted by the low hum of the tattoo machine, "Good. Woong's making me go to the reunion party for our friends." "Ow, forgot how those felt," Youngjo muttered, "Hey, at least you'll finally reconnect with some of them. You remember Hongjoong?" Keonhee started to color the heart, "Yeah, we dyed our hair together and got yelled at by half of the school's staff. Doesn't he produce for KQ now?" "Yeah. He's become one of the best producers in Korea among Woozi, Suga, and me of course," Ravn smiled. "Hyung, you got your job like 3 months ago," Keonhee replied. The producer frowned, "Let me have my moments of confidence!" "Did you hear that Seonghwa became the professor of neurosurgery at his hospital?" Keonhee asked. Youngjo nodded, "I swear, it seems like there's no end to that man. He's handsome, he's tall, he studies like it's his life force, he's a great son to his parents like goddamn, take a break." "I know right!" Keonhee replied. The machine stopped its hum. The plastic went on and Keonhee and Ravn walked into the lobby, "Okay, no picking scabs, no tight clothing, and no sex for four weeks you horny bitches. I'd recommend waiting to take the bandage off tomorrow night, but if your stubborn asses decide to take it off today, wash it with WARM water and PLAIN soap twice in circular motions. If any of the ink bleeds out, you can dab it off gently. Youngjo hyung, you know the other stuff so I'll let you handle the other stuff I didn't mention. And before you ask Woong, you can still dance. Just put a clean bandage on while it's healing. Same if you're gonna be wearing rough material or suit fitting." "So... Are you gonna make me go broke or what?" Hwanwoong asked. Keonhee went over to the register, "Let's see. Two tattoos of relatively small size in black ink. And since you two are getting married, how about I make this part of your wedding gift?" "No Keon, I can't let you do that. Come on, let me pay you," Hwanwoong replied. Keonhee relented, "Hwanwoong, you literally helped me dig out of my college debt and get this place. This is the least I can do for you." Hwanwoong gave up, "Fine. I'll pick you up from your place around 7 for the reunion. Dress casual! We're going to Seonghwa's place! See ya!" "Later Hwanwoong! Bye hyung!" Dongju whistled, "Damn, they're getting married." Keonhee leaned against the counter, "Yup. And I'm over here about to die single." Dongju laughed, "I'm sure you'll find someone. By the way, my brother's coming soon to get a piercing." Keonhee grabbed his phone from his pocket, "Really? Which one?" Dongju pulled out his materials, "Both of them. Dongmyeong wants another on his cartilage. Said he might get a bar. And Youngjae wants a stud on his nose. Says it'll make him look like a snack. I think it'll make him look like a flaming piece of trash." "Good for them. I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day so your turn to close up. All my stuff is put away and clean," Keonhee replied. Dongju just put a thumbs up, "Have fun at the reunion party." Keonhee nearly snorted, "I'll try."

The autumn air was nice, nothing too cold. Keonhee walked into one of the marts. Figured he could get a bottle of wine for Seonghwa since the two loved their wine and maybe a big bag of chips. After a solid 10 minutes of deliberating, Keonhee decided on a red wine and two bags of Homerun Ball. He quickly went to the checkout line. After being complimented by the auntie at the register for being handsome, Keonhee successfully made it out of the store and back to his apartment. After changing into a different shirt and changing his earrings, Keonhee turned on the news in the background as he grabbed his phone and ordered some Chinese food. Keonhee grabbed some ribbon from the dresser that the TV stood on. He took the bottle of wine and tied a nice bow around the neck of the wine bottle in green and blue (their school's colors). Keonhee looked proudly at his work and then at the mirror next to his clock. He quickly went back to his bathroom and looked through his other accessories. There was a knock on the door. Food! Keonhee thanked the delivery man and paid the 10,000 for the black bean noodles and tangsuyuk. Keonhee quickly ripped the plastic wrap off of the noodles and mixed the sauce around. After eating his dinner and saving some tangsuyuk for his hangover breakfast, he washed out the dishes from the restaurant and left them outside his apartment door. The was a small bang on the door, "Lee Keonhee!" Keonhee went over and opened the door, "Hwanwoong!" The auburn-haired smiled, "Ready to go?" Keonhee swept a hand through his hair, "Almost. I need your help on something though." The two went to the bathroom and Keonhee held up two chokers, "Which one should I wear? I like the long one but there are too many 'get me laid' vibes. But I never really liked the short one." Hwanwoong looked at the two glorified pieces of fabric, "Shorter one. It will look better. Now let's go!" Keonhee clipped the choker on and grabbed the snacks and alcohol, "Let's get out of here."

The sky outside was a gorgeous pink. And after having a short photoshoot and a twenty-minute drive, the pair finally got to Seonghwa's house. "Hey! Took you two long enough," Seonghwa joked. Keonhee held up the wine and Homerun Ball, "But I come bearing gifts!" Seonghwa's face lit up, "Finally! I haven't had the chance to get another bottle! Honestly, I was wondering how long it would take for Hongjoong to succumb to alcohol poisoning." "Babe, I'm offended," Hongjoong pouted. "You two are so gross!" Seungkwan whined. "You and Vernon are the same," Chanhee replied. "So are we playing Mario Kart or what?" Kevin asked. "I'm down," Minho replied, sitting next to Kevin. Suddenly, the front door opened, "Seonghwa, I'm home!" Nine heads turned to the door, "Who's that?" "Hwa, are you cheating on me?" "Isn't he one of our sunbaes?" Seonghwa managed to calm everyone down, "Yes, that is one of our sunbaes and no, I'm not cheating on you Joongie. I could never. I forgot to tell you guys that my cousin's staying over. This is Seoho hyung. He used to go by Gunmin but shit happened." "Oh my gosh, did Park Seonghwa just swear?" Minho asked in fake shock. "Shut the fuck up Minho," Seonghwa replied, "You can join us if you want hyung. I would advise against it though." Seoho shrugged, "I'll join. I still have to beat your ass in Mario Kart. Let me just shower first."

Hwanwoong nudged Keonhee's shoulder, "You're blushing~~!" Keonhee buried his head in his hands, "Stop it!!!" Keonhee replied. Seonghwa turned his head, "Keonhee has the hots for my cousin? Well, that's a shock." "Hwa! Stop it! It was high school!" Keonhee pleaded. "And college," Changmin chimed. "It's fine Keon. He still hasn't come out of the shower yet," Minho called, taking a swig of beer. "Just act natural. Jeez bottoms these days," Chanhee muttered. His friends looked at him, "What? It's heavily implied that Keonhee is a bottom." "Aren't you also a bottom?" Hongjoong asked. Chanhee thought for a second, "Maybe." "Hello? Yes, I would like to report a man named Choi Chanhee for discrimination against his fellow gays," Seungkwan said into a nearby candle.

"You got something to drink Hwa?" Seoho asked. "You want beer or wine? Keonhee brought some nice wine from '19," Seonghwa replied. "Beer sounds amazing. Customers at the cafe were being pissy today," Seoho sighed. "Well, I'm sure beer and Mario Kart will help get rid of those feelings. I feel the same with Keonhee all the time," Hwanwoong replied. "I tolerate middle, high school, and college with that fucker and this is what I get??? I'm hurt," Keonhee said in mock shock, "Wait... Did you tell the others?" Keonhee asked. "Tell them what?" Hwanwoong replied, confused. Keonhee gestured to the ring on Hwanwoong's finger, "OH! Guys, I got some news!" "If this is going to be something like growing two centimeters, keep dreaming," Changmin joked. "Seonghwa, be ready for noise complaints," Keonhee whispered. "Duly noted," Seonghwa muttered. "I actually did grow two centimeters. Thank you for noticing but anyways," Hwanwoong replied, "I'm getting married!!!" The apartment exploded with screams and congratulations, "I swear if I get evicted, Boo Seungkwan, Ji Changmin and Choi Chanhee aren't going to be found." Seonghwa sighed. "So, who's the lucky guy?" Juyeon asked. "Isn't it obvious? It's obviously Youngjo hyung," Hongjoong replied. "Didn't you guys break up five years ago," Vernon asked, sipping a bottle of juice. Seungkwan looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, "You asked me if Hwanwoong and Youngjo hyung were still dating like two weeks ago and I said yes." Vernon scratched his head, "I think I was high." Everyone laughed, "You are truly unbelievable Choi Hansol Vernon." "How about we play spin the bottle instead of Mario Kart?" Seoho asked. "I've got an empty bottle and a wasted Kevin. Which one do you want?" Changmin asked. "Where's Jacobieeeeeeeee?" Kevin drawled, very wasted. Juyeon sighed and took his friend from Changmin's arms, "You, my friend, are going to take a nap on the couch."

Minho took the bottle from Changmin's hand, "Okay bitches. The rules are simple. Spin the bottle. You have to kiss the person it lands on. If you chicken out, you have to take a shot of tequila. So, let's say I spin the bottle and I got Seungkwan. Since I don't want to kiss him, I would take a shot. But if I'm drunk enough, I kiss him." Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, "We don't have tequila?" "Which is why I have some loser," Minho pulled a water bottle, "Now get in a circle bitches." Everyone sat down in a circle, "Okay, now put your phones in this bag." Chanhee took his phone out of his back pocket, "What are you? Mr. Woo?" Minho chuckled, "Let's just say some of our significant others don't know what spin the bottle is and might think we're cheating. *cough couch* Han Jisung. *cough cough*" "Vernon would think I'm cheating on him and he's right next to me," Seungkwan replied, "So who's first?" "I nominate Keonhee, the confident gay!" Hwanwoong said with his hand raised. "Let's go Keonhee!" "Let's get it!" "Do it!" The other guys cheered. Keonhee smiled nervously, "Okay okay." He spun the bottle, suspense was thick in the air, Seoho. It landed on Seoho, "Okay gays, kiss." "Minho! Stop, you're making it worse," Keonhee lamented. "Just do it already!" Juyeon cheered. It was like they were in high school all over again. "Don't mind them," Seoho whispered. Keonhee nodded as his lips touched Seoho's. "Finally! I waited 15 years for this shit to happen!" Chanhee exclaimed. "So, when do we stop them?" Vernon asked. "When they're five seconds away from making this pornographic," Seungkwan replied, "Okay hornies, that's enough!" Keonhee and Seoho finally stopped kissing. "That was hot," Seoho whispered, "You're a good kisser." Keonhee blushed, "S-so are you hyung." "Let's keep in touch," Seoho slipped a piece of paper into Keonhee's hand, "Okay, who's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Haha who's ready for To Be Or Not To Be????


End file.
